An uncanny night watch an Freddy's
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: This is it, Freddy's hardest challenge yet, The newest nightguard proves troublesome and good at her job. Freddy is gonna have a harder time getting her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a one-shot based on the YouTube SFM called An Uncanny nightwatch at Freddy's I think. Go check it out, it's pretty awesome.**

Freddy and Chica woke up, they looked at each other then looked at Bonnie. When Bonnie didn't move Freddy threw his Microphone at Bonnie and he woke up. They saw the camera looking towards them and knew the night guard was in the office, Freddy sent Bonnie after her.

She was watching the cameras and looked at the show stage. She saw that Bonnie wasn't there and looked through the cameras. She found Bonnie in the West Hall corner. She closed the west door. Bonnie appeared at the door she opened the door and he screamd.

He stopped mide scream when he saw the guard with his guitar. She started to play a tune and it froze Bonnie in place. She laughed evilly and continued playing.

Freddy and Chica heard the guitar playing and were wondering what Bonnie was doing when Bonnie came shooting out of the West Hall and stopped at the show stage. Chica looked in shock and Freddy looked in anger. Freddy looked at Chica and she nodded and walked into the restrooms.

Freddy looked at The Pirates Cove and heard the familiar humming " Du Du Du Du Dum, Dum Dum, Dum Dum Diddily Dum Dum Dum Diddily Dum".

She looked through the cameras and changed to the restrooms and saw Chica in there looking at the camera. She looked at the person standing behind Chica and laughed.

Chica heard laughing behind her and turned around to see a man laughing. She attacks but he teleports and she just smashed into the wall. He reappeared and she turned around.

Freddy flashes his It's Me picture on the guards camera and allows Chica to hurt the man. He teleports away and Chica goes to the easy hall. Chica hears somebody say " Oh hey", and she turned around and saw him charging something. He fires it and sends her shooting back.

He smiles at the night watchmen and she smiles back. The the lights go out and she hears him saying " Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god". The lights switch back on and he is lying on the ground. He teleports away and Chica looks hint he guard.

The guard looks angry and gets her crowbar out. She opens the door and Chica screams but she throws her crowbar at Chica's head. It hits her directly inbetween the eyes.

Freddy watched as Chica walked backed to the stage and landed face first on the stage. He face palmed. He opened his eywit and glared at the camera. The power goes out and he smiles and walks over to the night watchmen.

She hears Freddy playing his song and hears him saying " Hey-Hey-Hey buddy, You're not following the rules". He screams and attacks. She catches his hand and he looks in shock as her face is revealed. She screams and Freddy blacks out.

Freddy lands against the stage. She pulls out a knife and laughs and said " I will never stop killing you". She laughed insanely and got ready for the kill.

Foxy says " Ar-Ar-Argh, Rulebreakers be walking the pl-pl-plank". She throws her what off and blocks his hook with her knife and she says " Hey knucklehead you ain't gonna win". Foxy replies with " You best be getting back to the stage landlubber". She eventually gains the upper hand and throws him against the stage.

She got ready for the kill again. But this time she heard a laugh and turns around as Golden Freddy leaves the kitchen. She growls and pulls out her knife and quickly checked her watch. It was only 3 AM. Golden Freddy walked a little unsteadily at first but eventually got the hang of it and he said in a garbled voice " ou will ot et pa t me". She is suddenly blinded and turns around to find the five of them standing together. She growls and gets ready to fight.

Freddy looks at her with anger in his eyes and he says " You're-You're-You're going to die tonight". She get ready to fight but it's already too late. Freddy teleports behind her and knocks her out. Foxy drags her into the backstage area. Bonnie and Chica get the Freddy suit with the endoskeleton inside. Golden Freddy roars his demonic roar and stuffs her in the suit.

**I hope you enjoyed this little one shot because I loved writing it. You guys are the best, thanks for reading and I will see you, in the next chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles.**


	2. UPDATES

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with an update chapter. I need 2 OC's for the third part of Zalgo's disease. They have to be female. One to be girlfriend of Yami and one to be Girlfriend with Dlive. I will not be posting on Christmas Day and I will be posting The Squid Menace- A Sepuel to Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I haven't been posting lately because I've had a Very Very bad day. I need you're guy's support. Please help me by reviewing good comments on my story, it really brightens my day to see nice comments. I hope you understand and I will see you in the next chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy.**


End file.
